Shining Star
by crazyvi
Summary: When Sam is having a bad day, Danny tries to cheer her up. Oneshot DxS, song fic.


Here is a new fic from me. This is a song fic one-shot.

**Summary:** D/S When Sam is having a bad day, Danny reminds her why she's special to him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom or the Backstreet Boys song Shining Star.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

((Sam's P.O.V.))

Man, today couldn't get any worse. It was summer vacation, and I was stuck home alone. Well, my parents were around, but they aren't much company. Tucker has been at computer camp, and Danny and his family left on a vacation. He's supposed to get back today, so hopefully today will get better.

((Danny's P.O.V.))

I can't wait unitl we get back home. Vacation is fun, but nothing without being with Sam. We've been going out for a while now. She most likely won't be too happy, she didn't get to do anything this summer. Maybe I can cheer her up.

((No P.O.V.))

Jack pulled the Fenton RV into the driveway. Practically before the car was even stopped, Danny jumped out. He ran down the street a ways, then when there was no one around to see, he went ghost. He flew over to Sam's house. Once there, he tapped on her window. She mouthed a grouchy, come in. Danny floated in.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"I just..haven't been having a good time."

"Oh, well, maybe I can make it better."

Sam looked up at him. Knowing Danny, he'd proably try to sing something. He wasn't the best, but what he could do always helped.

_You're my shining star_

_That is what you are_

_There is no one like you baby (no one like you)_

_Angels everywhere (everywhere), everytime you're near_

_You will always be my baby_

Sam smilled. He remembered that she loved this song. She mostly liked heavy metal stuff, but this was one song she enjoyed just as much.

_Baby when you do the things you do_

_I wanna be close to you kissing me to feel your every move, oh-oh_

_Baby I can never say how much, (I) I need your touch (I) I can't get enough._

_Oh cause you know (cause you know), what to do, turn me on, oh yeah_

_You're my shining star_

_That is what you are_

_There is no one like you baby (baby yeah, yeah)_

_Angels everywhere, everytime you're near (near)_

_You will always be my baby (oh, my, my baby)_

Her smile got bigger, she was feeling better already.

_Baby you're as close as close can get_

_And baby you know I let every part of me be yours, oh yeah_

_Doesn't matter if the phone might ring, (I) cause I won't hear a thing (I) when I'm in your arms_

_Cause you know, (cause you know) what to do to turn me on, oh, oh baby_

_You're my shining star_

_That is what you are_

_There is no one like you baby (baby no)_

_Angels everywhere (angels everywhere), everytime you're near_

_You will always be my baby_

_I've never been so satisfied_

_With anything in my entire life_

_Cause you are doing everything so right_

_Ooh baby (what, what)_

_I've never been so satisfied_

_With anything in my entire life_

_Cause you are doing everything so right_

_Ooh baby (woo)_

Sam stood up and went over to Danny, and took his hands. She let him keep singing.

_You're my shining star_

_That is what you are_

_There is no one like you baby_

_Angels everywhere, everytime you're near_

_You will always be my baby_

_You're my shining star_

_That is what you are_

_There is no one like you baby_

_Angels everywhere, everytime you're near_

_You will always be my baby_

_You know that I adore you_

_Wanna be there everyday for you_

_Satisfy your every need my baby, baby_

_You know that I adore you_

_Wanna be there everyday for you_

_Satisfy your every need my baby, baby_

_You're my shining star _

_(You know that I adore you)_

_That is what you are_

_(Wanna be there everyday for you)_

_There is no one like you baby_

_(Satisfly your every need my baby, baby)_

_(You know that I adore you)_

_Angels everywhere, everytime you're near_

_(Wanna be there everyday for you)_

_You will always be my baby_

_(Satisfy your every need my baby, baby)_

Sam hugged Danny. He always had a way to make her feel better. She looked up at Danny, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Thanks Danny."

"Anytime Sam." He hugged her closer. He was glad to be home with the one he loved.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

There is my newest one-shot. Please review!


End file.
